The Past
by Sunpops1
Summary: Naruto lost his life. Sasuke lost a friend. But in truth. Naruto washed away. And Sasuke gained a lover. Torn apart. two boys connected by their past after 5 years should meet again. (chapter 2 should be up in 3 days(yeah,uh...sorry...)). Sasunaru, Itakyuu, no lemons. A-lot of fluff. Rated T for blood and a few dark themes. Usually happy though.
1. The past

His pale fingers were set in fake gun, he 'shot' it three times.

"bang, bang, bang goes the broken glass and kill all the fags that don't agree…"

He smiled almost, full of deranged joy, full of hatred, and gleaming with bloodlust.

Like a beast.

A person came through the stairways door, panting and huffing. A black haired male.

His back twisted at an angle that was hard to just look at to see his new guest, though of course he knew who it was, already.

But really he didn't care, he at last killed those damn elders those damn wrinkly faced elders, they should've died a long time ago, and now he could wipe the smirk of their faces one last time.

He loved killing people.

It was only a bonus, that now he felt like floating on could nine…floating in heaven on a devil's cloud.

Like a beast.

He smirked cruelly, with teeth, no… fangs, white bloodstained fangs showing through poking his lips, making them bleed. Eyes full with hatred and the same cruelty reflecting through the blood red irises. His hair had changed as well, from a sunny golden blonde, to a deep maroon, black hairs occasionally running through it. It definitely wasn't Naruto anymore.

It was a beast.

A red tendril shot up from the ground and rushed through the person's shoulder

"So, Uchiha… why are you here?" He started a gush of cold wind coming through, while it was summer, so high up, and at night, it was only expected to be cold. "The other answered in pain but surprisingly collected as the tendril withdrew from his shoulder. "To get Naruto back, and to send you to hell you damned beast."

"Well you can't…without killing me."

"Can you do it, can you kill me, can you kill _him,_ wasn't it a promise actually, that you would if I took over, can you keep that promise and kill me?" The man grabbed his heavily bleeding shoulder and winced, he saw the destroyed windows on the other building…so he had already done it.

"You bastard, why, just why are you so full of hatred?! Why did you, why did you do it…and why kill the elders, just what are you…?" He started out fierce but as the sentence went on he almost sounded…broken, a shell of a man, well he was only 12, but he seemed older, battle hardened.

The wind whipped through, the black haired man winced from the sharp feeling cutting into his wound, his eyes squinted and when they opened the other was right in front of him. "Oh, you know adolescent love is just so adorable." He sighed and if possible his lips curved even more into his face. "Let me tell you something kid, cause' you might actually entertain me, The only way to get me out of here is…"

But he was interrupted by the door that led up to the roof of the building they were standing on banged open. Afterwards several people rushed through.

"Kyuubi…"

She hesitated for a second before ordering her men.

"Men, shoot with all ammo, if you run out get another cartridge."

And shoot they did, bullet holes riddled his body as the shots continued for a good two minutes passing through his head, heart, chest, stomach, arms, legs. It hit big nerves an blood burst out like a overflowing fountain on a rainy day.

He fell to the ground on his knees blood pooling around him.

The woman sighed a sigh of release but just as the air came out of her chairher face befell with a deep mourning and sadness coming straight from her core.

She started crying tears of utter sadness, she never even thought this would happen, he had sealed him so well, and that kid just wanted to protect his friends…but he just made it worse, no matter how much he tried.

The woman was hurt badly makeshift bandages wrapped around her legs and arms small cuts covering her body completely.

Oh, how he loved his work.

The coat the woman was wearing was cut up as well, through the dark green, almost making a grass pattern.

"That hurt you bitch."

Everyone was surprised as steam came drifting from his body clouding the air, but even so through the thick mist everyone could see his various bullet wounds healing right before their eyes the muscle, tissue, and skin welling up and connecting straight over the bloody holes.

He dramatically sighed, hand to forehead. "Oh, no what shall I do, big boobs has found me." He laughed obviously amused with himself. "What are you going to do none of you could stop me before what are you going to do now…just punch me again, and you used all your ammo in a useless attack...just how stupid can you get?" He took a step backwards and his neck made an inhuman crack as his head looked up to the sky and back. "Or have you forgotten.."

A huge red tendril of power rushed out from the ground behind her, it burst through her stomach burning the skin around it, it twisted around, like rubbing the wound with salt. She screamed in agony, sharply piercing the air

He held his ears. "Oh, man you got some serious lungs there."

The red beam withdrew from her stomach leaving a gaping hole the red staining her green coat. The people around her rushed around all trying to heal her. "Tsunade-sama, are you alright?"

The tendril came out again and pushed through her ankles and wrists, it didn't stop, and started targeting all the other people surrounding her

He sighed and quickly ducked as a sword rushed past his head.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk Uchiha." He grabbed the other's arm in a deathly grip sharp nails digging into his skin.

He came nose to nose with him, and grabbed his shoulder with his other hand before squeezing as hard as he could the same sharp and pain inflicting nails digging into the wound tearing up the flesh.

"Uchiha, you should know it's futile... Well at least now I know you have, well had the guts to do it…but you just can't kill me." He took a deep breath and suddenly, like an idea popped up in his head his eyes lit up, and an idea had popped into his head. "Well as your older brother once said…"

"You're too weak to kill me."

The black haired other, screamed in pain. He looked at his used to be best friend's face. The monster showing through, wearing him like a skin puppet, possessing his soul, mind, and body. Taking a poor innocent person, a sweet person, a stubborn sometimes annoying person, _that he loved,_ away from him.

"Oh, Uchiha…" He let go of his shoulder and arm letting him fall to the ground. "Why don't you just let me finish my sentences sometimes…geez." He cracked his neck and arms, lazily as if this were all an everyday experience.

"I was going to tell you the way to get him out…but you're not really worth it, you're weak. Plus it might not have actually worked in hindsight I stuck that kid in there with a seal ten times stronger than my own, I can assure you…he's never coming out…"

He added on as an afterthought.

"Well, alive at least."

The demon in possession of his body bent back at an inhumane angle, not unlike what his neck did earlier adding more pain to the poor spinal cord, cracking as he let out an air slicing, blood curdling chuckle.

The said person laid in thick black chains in an almost vegetable like state, tan skin pale, electric blue eyes that once shone bright dulled down into a grey murky blue, tears ran down his face continually. Because he knew what was going on outside, he saw his friend getting hurt…by his own hands, and even though he knew they weren't, it still felt like it.

It was all his fault anyway, he shouldn't have made the deal, if he didn't nothing would be as it is, none of his friends would be hurt, none of them would be in pain.

 _You can't do this_

The demons head whipped around in surprise. But just brushed it off as another useless attempt the kid had, it was almost cute to him actually.

That was his mistake.

 _You just can't, this is all wrong…you just can't do this_

Red tendrils came bursting through the concrete floor beneath them and one came through the Uchiha's chest, purposely missing his vital organs, it wouldn't be fun if he decided to die before he was done with him.

 _You can't kill Sasuke. You can't just kill everyone I loved._

It impaled _sasuke's_ shoulder.

 _You can't be free, you monster._

It went through _sasuke's_ other shoulder

 _You need to go….go to hell, go back where you belong._

It went through his stomach, his thighs, his shins, wrists, ankles. Till he seemed like a mutilated voodoo doll.

Maybe the monster's other fault was choice, it was something that fueled his determination to protect even more. He shouldn't have chosen Sasuke.

 _no... No... NO... NO,NO,NO,NO_

 _Even if to kill you we have to die together, you will never hurt my friends again._

The demon himself moved to make the finishing move to his head, and his claws stopped a split second before they were going to go to his heads, the other tendrils stopped as well falling limp before dissipating into air.

 _You'll never hurt them again, Kyuubi._

The chains binding the blonde broke and cracked falling off of him the gates surrounding him broke open the water surrounding him rushing up the dirty brick walls of his mindscape.

The bloodthirsty torturer grabbed his head letting out a shriek as he clenched his stolen locks, eyes widening. "No." "How, how are you doing this!? You shouldn't even be able to move, quit it, QUIT IT NOW."

He ran as the gates were closing again "Kyuubi, you'll pay for everything you've done."

The blonde started fighting against the remnants of the seal still standing where the gate was standing. He broke them and burst through.

The doors suddenly came back together in a flash the metal building up as if everything were on rewind building itself back together and the seal returning, but it was unsure who was going in it.

Was it him

Or was it the monster inside of him

The man formed inside of the mindscape slowly losing his human appearance turning more demonic by the second his skin peeling from his muscles he grew larger and larger. Red chakra surrounding him building him up almost.

More and more demonic, sharper claws, sharper teeth, and his eyes grew larger and if possible more blood thirsty a deeper darker red than before. His ears folded behind his head red growing over it sharper by the edges.

He was stunned for a second but quickly bit his finger, the copper smelling, red liquid blood dripped down his arm. He quickly ran towards the seal even as the water sloshed around his legs cutting up and down in large waves, pipes were bursting on the ceiling the small dingy lights shook from the force and power rushing through the room

They both ran for the seal.

They both rushed to the seal, with determined and desperate looks on their faces.

The other was faster, but he was far closer.

And far more determined.

He pushed forward.

He leaped.

He stretched his arm out.

He hit the seal, first.

The man, well you couldn't call him that anymore, the demon fox materialized inside of it and immediately started pushing at the gates. They rattled and slowly staryed to break. Of course, it wasn't as strong as it used to be, he would need to end this soon.

"I beat you, Kyuubi, I may not be as strong as you, but I have determination."

He took a wheezy breath.

"So don't you ever underestimate humans again, you got that, you damn bastard."

He snapped open his eyes in the real world out of his mindscape revealing sky blue orbs replacing the menacing, soul piercing, burning red eyes, fingernails shortening, scars on his face softening, fangs dulling, transparent red tails disappearing.

He panted hands on his knees as a laugh surrounded his head tired and weak. "I already did what I came for, I've killed those damn elders with chakra shots those damn elders that sealed me in here, I've gotten my revenge." The laugh slowly died out growing lighter as he forced the connection between them to break.

He suddenly felt a pit drop in his stomach and what he thought was bile rose from his throat, but as he coughed it up it turned out it was blood.

Awful copper smelling blood probably taking in the beatings and pain that Kyuubi had probably been able to push away with his healing prowess, he definitely wasn't as strong as him though.

But when he looked up he doubted he even had a stomach seeing the bloody form of baa-chan slumped on the ground with gaping holes all over her body blood dripping out of them and forming a red copper smelling pool beneath her staining her. All the other people on the roof as well, especially Sasuke covered in blood, the blood sinking into his clothes.

He covered his mouth and slowly got up tears leaking out of his eyes and looking towards the edge of the building remembering what he had to do, to beat this cycle, this cycle of pain, he knew that it would only make them all more sad, but he….he had to do it.

"I'm sorry Tsunade, Sakura, Kakashi-Sensei, Jirayia-sennin, Hinata, Kiba, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Tenten, Neji, Lee, Asuma-sensei, Kurenai-sensei, Gai-sensei, even Shino Fuck… everyone I'm so fucking sorry for what I've done." He started to tear up.

He walked to the edge of the building shakily his knees wobbling as he did so.

He caught eyes with his best friend.

"I'm so sorry Sasuke, I'm so fucking sorry."

His best friend's eyes widened in recognition and happiness that he was back until he noticed just what he was doing near the edge, what he was thinking, what he was planning. He knew he'd understand he always knew him best after all, being his best friend, he was the love of his life, than his eyes widened with horror

He kneeled down once more and whispered in Sasuke's ear, he couldn't stop him in his state, and they both knew that, and when his eyes widened after what he told him he was definitely in a huge state of shock. But as he walked away he still managed to grab his bloodstained hospital gown.

"Naruto, don't please…I love you too."

They were both crying now the blood mixing with the tears staining them red.

He brushed his hands off, in his weakened state they just slipped off the gown, then he justnd walked over to the railing, the others were to busy healing themselves to notice him standing there. But Sasuke saw as the wind whipped by, the man smilde an almost happy smile, but it wasn't it was a sad pathetic attempt, filled with misery and despair.

And as the demon fought against the gates. And as the hospital gown flew around him covered in blood and bloody tears, his eyes closed in sad comfort to himself, he looked like an angel who had his wings ripped off. And as Sasuke crawled towards in desperation with the one hand that was still usable, Tsuande looked over after healing her men well enough to see him standing there. And as Sakura, as everybody rushed to the roof as well.

Sasuke suddenly got up with the last bit of strength and reached for him, Tsunade ran to him, Sakura rushed through the door, everyone else did too for that matter.

"I'm so sorry, so fucking sorry everyone…"

As Sasuke grabbed the bottom of his gown leaning against the railing.

"Naruto, you don't have to do this."

"I'm sorry Sasuke I have to, I know you understand."

"But you know,..maybe not, not right now, but if I were to ever hurt you all ever again, it wouldn't be a matter of you forgiving me, but forgiving myself...if I don't now, I will eventually, and Sasuke... thanks for returning them..."

""Sasuke the emotionless ice prince, crying for the loser, what a change of events." He smiled a small sad smile. "Seriously Sasuke, don't frown like that, it's unsightly."

"Thanks for returning my feelings"

And then he jumped, the gown ripped away in Sasuke's hands

And he fell through the air a small sad smile on his face turning in a strange way sadly happy and calm, calm and content.

He closed his eyes.

You know how you ways hear that your life flashed before your eyes when you died, but that was only close to how painful as it really was.

When you die time slows down making every second last an hour allowing you to see the moments you want to see, mistakes, happy celebrations, dumb arguments, past crushes, past loves, and it always showed you how you would die again and again.

As if taunting you with the fact you can never feel these moments again by dying however you do, showing you that this was the true end.

But he only smiled through all of it, through the pain, he knew that he would hurt people if he died that it might seem as if he was abandoning them, but he could never live with himself if he were to kill them, if he were to hurt them.

Sasuke looked at where he was constantly grasping at the same place his hand closing around air his face covered in tears and eyes filled with horror. He fell to his knees and slowly took a huge shaky breath his vocal cords shaking.

And screeched, a cry like no other escaping from his mouth as if yelling to the heavens 'why did it have to be him, why'd he have to die'.

It was an inhuman high pitched screech of a broken man.

"NNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Naruto 'fox' Uzumaki lost his life that night, all due to a simple mistake.

And Sasuke 'Raven' Uchiha lost his best friend, he lost the love of his life, he lost his light, he lost his shadow…

:.:~:.:~:.:~:.:~:.:~:.:~:.:~:.:~:.:~:.: :.:~:.:~:.:~:.:~:.:~:.:~:.:~:.:~:.:~:.: :.:~:.:~:.:~:.:~:.:~:.:~:.:~:.:~:.:~:.:

Naruto woke up, covered in a sheet of sweat his covers mussed up around him his pillows thrown across the room, he was stiff as a board, muscles sore, like an athlete after a long game, like he had been kicking around his sleep.

He got up and stretched his arms above his head and stretched his legs out, and then pulled them towards himself, to stretch the muscles and relax them. He grabbed the white pill bottle on his desk, as well as his clothes for the day then walked to the kitchen to make a glass of water before swallowing the pills and washing it down with the water, just a couple of painkillers to help with his migraines. He wiped the sleep from his eyes and yawned loudly.

He didn't care about waking up someone else up or bothering them, he lived by himself, his foster parents were always on business trips at least, so he felt like he lived by Hehimself.

He walked from the kitchen to the bathroom and turned the shower on when he went in he set his clothes he brought down on the sink counter next to him, as he waited for the water to warm up he took off his clothes, he put his hand under the spray of water and deemed it

 _Hot enough…_

He stepped in, and let the spray hit him the water seeking into his gold locks and washing over his tan skin. He grabbed soap and started lathering his hair and body, it was to expensive to buy shampoo, and conditioner, and body wash, so he just bought the three-in-one.

After washing the soap off he got out and quickly dried off with a towel before throwing his clothes on, they weren't exactly clean they just smelled a bit better than the other clothes that were in his room so he grabbed them. He smelled them after h put them on and they were even worse than he originally thought so he grabbed a febreeze can and sprayed them, at least it was an orange smell and not a pansy girl smell like…lavender and vanilla.

He then looked at the clock above the mirror….either that clock was broken and he really hoped it was, or he was a dead man, you just weren't late for a meeting with Deidara, if you wanted to live that was.

So after that, the lazy vibe that he had, completely went away, and he finished his morning with a renowned vigor, teeth, hair, socks, shoes, messily make the bed, stumble around for a minute, grab his phone, check himself out in the mirror, sigh, then grab his bag and run to the porch outside his room.

And yes, he had his own porch, that's what happens when your foster parents are rich and pity you. _But not enough to get me junk food from time to time, or trust me with more than like five dollars every month._ He thought bitterly, he loved them, but sometimes they were just so self-absorbed it was almost commendable.

Then he stepped back a couple of steps before rushing through and jumping out the porch window. He didn't know what it was…he just didn't like going down stairs, he was fine with going up them, he just didn't like going down…

 _down…_

 _down…_

 _down…_

He threw his bag off mid-run and then jumped up did a flip and the grabbed the bag, he folded his knees to his chest to cushion his landing. Landing on his concrete driveway he took off in a fast run.

He grabbed his phone out of his bag and turned it on to check the time while he was still running taking his eyes off the sidewalk for a second. All right he might still make as long as nothing else interrupted hi-

Just as he was thinking that he ran into something…or probably someone, his phone skittered across the sidewalk in front of him.

"Ittai tai tai."

He never knew where he got the small Japanese tick in his words, it was always just there, he could tell that much from his memory, granted it was limited.

He grabbed his phone and pocketed it in his grey jeans and brushed off his black t-shirt some band logo on it he didn't care about just bought cause he though it looked cool. The thing that he ran into, now identified as a human being. Did something similar but since he had a giant trench coat on… he just brushed that off. Seriously was he part of the mafia or something…hope not.

"Oh. Sorry. Wasn't watching where I was going." He got up and brushed his jeans off as well and noticed a small stain on them. _When did that get there, damn it?_

He offered his hand for the stranger, it was rudely swatted away by the stranger and he got up by himself…and damn it he was taller than him. "Baka, watch where you're going." He said it with a heavy accent where the words were cut strictly…probably Japanese, but he figured that out mostly from the use of baka in his sentence…

Wait, who was he calling an idiot.

"I am not an idiot, thank you very much, Teme, you could've just taken the apology and gotten that over with, but now because of you I'm going to be late, to a meeting with a guy who hates when people are late, and am probably going to die or at least get a black eye, so just get out of my way."

He ran around the guy, not caring to see his shocked face, or what he looked like at all, he didn't really care, all he cared about right now was his own life.

As he ran he eventually came to a small shopping mall, enough to have all the regular stores, but not the kind with a pool or anything, he ran to a small café and saw a slightly older blonde waiting there for him, he came over and punched him on the arm. "You're late."

"I know Dei, I just ran into an asshole on my way here."

The other smiled and said. "Well, let's get a seat here the movie won't start for a while."

He just smiled back and agreed.

 _Damn that punch was going to bruise_

:.:~:.:~:.:~:.:~:.:~:.:~:.:~:.:~:.:~:.: :.:~:.:~:.:~:.:~:.:~:.:~:.:~:.:~:.:~:.: :.:~:.:~:.:~:.:~:.:~:.:~:.:~:.:~:.:~:.:

A certain man just stood there eyes wide and mouth gaping.

 _It couldn't be_

 _Naruto?_

 _Was that you?_

 _Fox?_

 _It just couldn't be._

 _No it just couldn't._

He almost jumped out of his skin when he felt a hand clap on his shoulder and turned to see one black eye staring at him worriedly through a mess of silver hair, a overly large sleeveless turtle neck and an eye patch.

"Oh, Kakashi it's you. What is it."

The man's eye narrowed at him in accusation. "Were you expecting someone else Sasuke?"

He shook his head. "No, no I just thought I saw an older Naruto for a second." He shook his head hard once before stopping. "I must be dreaming, ne."

The man only sighed sadly before looking at him concern showing clearly in his eyes. "Sasuke..."

They never found Naruto's body, that night, but were forced to believe he had died.

And two years later on a completely different continent, America came an amnesic boy named Naruto.

Coincidence?

I think not.

:.:~:.:~:.:~:.:~:.:~:.:~:.:~:.:~:.:~:.: :.:~:.:~:.:~:.:~:.:~:.:~:.:~:.:~:.:~:.: :.:~:.:~:.:~:.:~:.:~:.:~:.:~:.:~:.:~:.:

I did a rewrite mostly for an apology, I also noticed that on the other one I had a typo and put 14, but I'm actually 11 so really don't expect something super great from me. Also I think I'm going to drop my other two stories or rewrite them as well…and I haven't posted in so long because I was on a trip this Summer, so sorry.

P.s. my computer was stolen over the summer too so...


	2. Chapter 2

Slowly Naruto brought his hand to rest on the cold glass of the mirror staring down his reflection.

The reflection wasn't him though, he was more so a different person completely.

The raven hair jutted out from behind his head, red eyes stared directly into his own.

It did follow his actions, he was exactly like him, but it wasn't him.

He was someone else, he looked different.

But he acted like him.

His face was brought down in a frown and the elegant movements were different than his sharp energetic ones but they were the same.

Different…but the same? Or the same…but different?

Did it matter?

Maybe it did, but maybe it didn't.

Suddenly as he fell back he wasn't in his bathroom anymore but he fell back on a bed, it wasn't his but it did seem familiar, maybe it was his…maybe it wasn't.

"Oi Naruto"

The voice spoke through his line of thought jabbing in, he ignored it at first but suddenly his thoughts weren't his.

Or were they?

"Five more minutes Sasuke…I'm tired." He felt himself speak; they were his words, his voice, though slightly higher pitched, but his.

Suddenly he knew that the covers of the bed were wrapped around him as they were thrown off, he cuddled up in a ball.

"We have a job, Kakashi expects us early today."

He felt his eyebrow raise, of his own accord, they were his actions, but he wasn't the one instigating them, he felt as if his body was taken control of by someone else, but the person was still him.

"It's not as if the lazy butt's going to be there anyway, he'll be there when we're supposed to meet normally probably." As light filtered in his vision he knew he squinted his eyes and suddenly a face came into view.

"Just because he's in the wrong, doesn't mean we should be."

Raven hair jutted out from the male's head and two bangs came around to frame it, two black eyes, or maybe grey? Silver?

He saw that it was the same teen he had seen in the mirror.

"I'm fine with being in the wrong if it means I can get more sleep." He felt himself get up slightly fumbling around for a blanket before 2 pale arms wrapped around his chest and pulled him off the bed, he was too tired to fight back. Or, at least the person he saw this through was.

"Sasu…I want sleep." He could feel himself mumble sleepily as lights filtered in his vision.

The room he was in was blurred as he was pulled off the bed, but he could still see the arms razor clear, wrapped around his chest. He looked back at the person and saw one last look of the black eyes before the eyes molded and shifted as the black turned into sharpened pupils and yellow seeped into the sides.

He felt something constrict around his chest, he could feel the pain, it was him there, or himself in himself.

He could feel more confusion as it doubles when seemingly he, or the other him, was confused as well wildly shifting his head from side to side.

He heard the hissing travel around and the shaped around him, moved, not the, he was moving, but more so like the room was moving itself, as if the walls were crawling. As something detatched suddenly from the floor he knew why it was moving.

Just suddenly it popped in front of him, protruding from the huge slithering mass, it's white fangs shining like pearls and yellow eyes poised on him, he knew that the snake was simply a huge slithering mass of snakes.

He didn't move to run or anything however, he could feel himself, weak and in pain try to, but he couldn't.

It slithered to him slow and lankily it came up around him in the same matter, coming up around his feet, his legs, he could feel his ankles being crushed, but he did nothing, he _couldn't_ do anything. It constricted around his torso and so did the pair of arms.

They weren't the same arms from earlier, they were longer and visibly paler and he could see the bone sticking out if the elbow.

It wasn't the same person.

But he still didn't fight, he still couldn't fight.

The snake came up around his arms making sure to make both of them limp and useless in its slithering scales.

Its eyes were lifeless, as its cold scales ran across his skin.

It wasn't alive.

And the cold, malnourished body behind him, it wasn't alive either.

He felt the white fangs brush against his collarbone, drawing blood from the force applied.

They brushed his neck.

He felt the sting that spread, in an instant.

A burning sensation traveling through his nerves, frying them.

He heard himself scream, or the other him, but it was really both of them.

He could feel just as much pain.

It spread up his spinal cord and blossomed over his whole body.

But then he noticed something.

Was it the person behind him or the snake that had bit him?

Both?

The shifted around him and he felt himself struggle, he felt himself finally lash out, but against his will as his body jerked around.

The voice hissed.

" _Do you think he'll survive?"_

" _I'm not sure."_

But, was the one who spoke the man or the snake?

No.

Both

He snapped his eyes open and he felt the fleeting memories slowly slip.

He fumbled for his pills, frantically, as the sweat dripped from his pores and his heart raced.

 **It was a different dream**

-Line break-

What happened when your teacher is a lazy jerk and decides you can't do anything even when his lesson plan didn't take the whole day? You became bored.

Very, very bored

He hung his head back and behind his chair slowly watching the minutes tick away slowly before he became interested in kicking the seat half back and pulling back forward, he only stopped when he had a near collision with the floor and then he slumped onto his desk, his head lolling around on his crossed arms lazily. His next amusement was blowing his spiky bangs from his eyes, again, and again, and again.

He repeated his mundane hair blowing until suddenly the door at the front of the room slammed open violently. He jolted back into a sitting position, clumsily, as the door thundered and shook when it collided with the wall. He brought his attention to the front of the room, slightly pissed at the newcomer for almost making his face friends with the floor.

"Am I late?"

He, surprised, looked over at the clock, he wasn't mistaken-15 minutes before the school day ended and he asked if he were late? He laughed not loudly enough for the newcomer to hear, until the person next to him, previously sleeping, elbowed him in his side and shot him a dirty look before letting his head fall back into his crossed arms.

The teacher himself seemed speechless and checked the clock himself before he cleared his throat. "Who are you exactly?" It occurred to him that he had never seen the fellow teenager, not in any of his classes or in the school at all. He felt his anger slip away to be replaced with curiosity and with nothing else to do he turned his attention to the exchange between the two.

"Oh sir, I'm Kiba Inuzuka I'm new here." The teen, or Kiba handed some papers over to the teacher who gave a quick look over them. "Oh, ok let's see where there's an empty seat..." The teacher's eyes scanned the room before they landed on him, and he grabbed his backpack out of the seat next to him,

It was a rare occurrence that one could have an empty seat next to them, and now it was simply unattainable.

"Why don't you go and sit next to Naruto. " The teacher pointed up to him. "Why don't you raise your hand?" He could've sworn that as his name was spoken the brown haired teen had looked shocked but he brushed it off and raised his hand lazily up in the air. As the teen sprung up the steps, he could almost hear the eyebrows rise and scoffs made under breath, well he did hear the latter, but only faintly. As the brown haired teen sat down he dropped loudly down on his chair and made a big show of flinging his backpack to the ground as well as shuffling out his pencils and papers.

He looked the kid over, a brown mess of spikes, tan skin, red cheek tattoos, cinnamon eyes, and a large toothy grin that seemed perpetually spread across his face.

"Hey, he doesn't let us do anything but read these last few minutes, just a fair warning. I mean, not to say you'll get caught"

The kid slightly turned his head, and he saw his nose twitch slightly.

"Do I smell or something…"

And as the kid looked down at him he comically backed up frantically, at least 3 feet. "Uh…"

"Is there something on my face?"

Ok, now he was actually worried there was something wrong with him or the new kid.

"Uh, no, you just sort of look like this old friend I used to have…, like, alarmingly so… "

"Used to-?"

The teen interrupted "He died a while ago…"

"Oh, sorry."

He once again amused himself in mundane activities as he watched the clock tick away.

As the bell rang he felt a rush of relief spread through him as he grabbed his bag and split for the door.

-Line Break-

"Hey guys, you won't believe this kid at the school you have me stationed at."

As Kiba came in he flung his backpack on the bed of their hotel room before flopping on said bed with a large sigh. Another teen with brown hair came from the bathroom, but he had paler skin and much longer hair. He unlike the other teen, had an air of elegance.

"Oh, really, why would it be so?"

The teen stopped from answering as a large dog bounded into the room and with a large leap bounded onto him and the bed and immediately started licking him frantically after a good minute he pushed the dog off playfully, regaining his breath, he did answer. By then their other roommates walked in, one had a large hoodie on and dark round glasses that perched on his nose, the other had a head of raven hair.

"Hey Akamaru, calm down…" He nodded to the others in recognition of them.

"This kid, he just…I mean it's hard to explain, well not really." He paused a moment before continuing. "I mean he just looked a-lot like Naruto, but older….I mean he smelled like him too." He propped himself against his pillows.

"Just…I mean this kid, he…"

By this time the male with large glasses had already disappeared into the shadows slightly, and the raven haired male had sat down at a table situated parallel from his bed, the long haired one sat down across from him and perched his hands under his chin, both were listening intently.

"I mean, Neiji, Sasuke you guys just wouldn't believe, like he was slightly different just I mean he had the cheek things…and like, it's just-." Another interrupted "Kiba, we believe you, it's probably a coincidence I mean, right Sasuke?" The long haired male looked over to the other across from him. "Well then, it's 2 coincidences in a row…" He could see his roommate's eyebrows rise. "I saw another look-alike on my scouting yesterday, might've been the same person."

Everyone quieted down.

"Right it's all coincidence."

The silence didn't lift.

A couple of hours passed and they went in and out of the room doing their various tasks, they hadn't got their exact job yet, so they least they could do was make sure that everything was ok in the city around them.

Kiba flipped through his magazine, Akamaru cuddled up next to him and he could see the others in the room getting ready for bed in his peripheral vision. "I'll watch tonight, you guys should sleep. "It was Sasuke who had said it, his one visible eye obviously showing that it was a command that couldn't be flexed, even if they did complain, not that they would anyway, they all knew that Sasuke didn't need much sleep

As he flung the magazine across the room Akamaru raised his head in surprise but lowered it quickly. He then heard a slight _pit-patter_ of footsteps heading down the hallway and the door was flung open as he caught a whiff of rain, he jumped out of bed.

"Kakashi, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, hey guys… the said man walked in silver hair kicked up in the back and a large scarf wrapped aroud his neck that covered the lower half of his face.

"I just got some more intel on the job, came from Tsunade herself, I haven't even read over it myself, just gave a packet to Sakura and Ino." As Kakashi strutted in he could see the papers nestled in the crux of his arm and elbow. The man dropped the papers on the desk.

"They have some easier targets than you so I think they'll be fine on their own, just in case, Shino, you'll be their call-to for backup. The said man seemed to materialize with his large trench coat covering him completely. "Now I know it's almosht beddy-bye time Neiji-weiji, but don't cry you can get to shleep shoon kay'" Neiji narrowed his eyes, but other than that showed no signs of noting his comment.

"Ok, this is our target he pulled out a couple papers from the pile." They all nodded. "He doesn't look like much but he's one of the main 9 in the Akatsuki, don't ask me why he's here or how we found him, the first they haven't found out and the second it was probably Ibiki's unit figured it out." They all understood that they probably didn't want to know what Ibiki and the interrogation unit had done to get such precious information.

"He specializes in bombs, he uses a strange technique where he molds clay with these weird…hand-mouths…" He pulled out another picture, a fairly blurry one but it was clear enough to show the mans hands, with mouths on each one. "I think the main point to fighting him would be to immobilize those…but he can also mold the clay into other shapes as well." He shifted one of the pictures out from another. "Like birds and such, which he uses to distance himself from enemies while he attacks them. We don't have Sai here to make birds of out own, and Sasuke still has yet to sign the raven contract so that's another thing we'll have to work out."

He continued.

"But he's very arrogant and flamboyant, he gets angry easily, which we can use against him, Kiba you could work that angle, make him clumsy in movements." He gave a slight nod, it was simple knowledge that when someone got angry their moves would become more clumsy and less planned, unless there was the rare occasion that it made them better when guided by a range. They all understood that it was a gamble, if anything.

"Right, so I was thinking there are several ways that you could attack him, Sasuke could try a chidori shock through the ground, but Neiji would be…"

-Line Break-

He stood in front of the small office and gulped. Should he even go in? No it was a dumb idea. Or was it? Maybe he really should go in. but maybe it really was dumb. But seriously it's not as if I'm insane, just amnesiac. I mean it's normal for people to always have nightmares…right. Well, no it isn't-but- No, I should go in, I made an appointment. Well, even so.

He gulped loudly, his Adam's apple bobbing up as he decided to in the end go into the doctor's small office. He shakily raised his sweaty hand and pushed open the frosted glass door that led into the office.

He proceeded over to the check in desk. Ignoring the stares that were shot his way, he looked different than the people after all, he seemed like a normal teenager that had walked into the wrong joint. The people ranged and varied, but they all seemed to have a glimmer to their eyes, a couple of kids, teens, one middle aged man eyed him seemingly interested.

Except for the couple of old-timers probably here for Asperger's and such…

He gave the guy eyeing him a glare and the man looked away like a child caught stealing from a cookie jar.

"I'm Naruto. I'm here for an appointment with doctor Sai…"

The nurse looked up, lips drawn in a thin line and hair pulled in a right bun, she eyed him from top to bottom, her slit eyes trailing and lingering. She smacked a piece of bubblegum in her mouth.

"Naruto?"

He nodded as she smacked a couple more times, louder.

"Sign in. he's downstairs down the hall, second to last on the right I'll give him a call that you're here."

He quickly jotted his name and arrival time down, eager to leave the room as he saw her wheel away and pick up the phone.

"Wait, you have a downstairs?"

She smacked her gum.

"Well, yeah, how else could we fit so many patients, all of them have appointments…well most"

He didn't linger on the subject and quickly hurried down the hall and through the stair, to which he went down another hall. He wondered how big the office really was. "Um, hello, he knocked on the door but as he did so, it pushed open and he went ahead and came in."

"Naruto, yes?"

He jumped up slightly from the voice behind him.

"You're Sai, I'd have to presume?"

"Who else would I be?"

The man slid behind the desk and he was surprised to find he didn't look much older than himself.

"So, nightmares was it?"

 **-Shrugs- I could've done better…I will go back in and fix this chapter up. Fun fact: I didn't even have that dream in there in the first version but it was still longer. I had an idea where Kiba and Naruto would become friends but I scrapped it and skipped over to the doctor Sai, he will turn into a pretty major character but for the first while he'll be pretty minor besides prescribing Naruto with…well I won't spoil it.**

 **-my sister took a video of me saying this-…" Why can't I write more, hands work, I see book in head, Uggghhhh, I had more words in the last one and that had less mat- you know what I'll rewrite it."-she's a jerk-**


End file.
